Hiccstrid smut shots
by Zephyr Haddock
Summary: The place where I will be putting all my smut fics for hiccstrid. / Chapter three: Hiccup gives Astrid pleasure.
1. Love in the Cooking Space

**A prompt on Tumblr! **  
**Rough sex and from behind.  
_**

"You were completely ignoring me!"

"Since when is talking to someone, but also including you in the conversation, considered ignoring you?"

Astrid scowled, pushing open the door to their apartment and dropping her things by the door before turning to face her boyfriend. He was shutting the door slowly, annoyance and something else she couldn't place written all over his face as he hung his jacket on the hook. "It's ignoring me when they start asking you questions about what you're doing this weekend and don't include me once in that, but also told her I'm a _friend_? I'm your girlfriend, Hiccup, or have you forgotten that?"

"How could I forget that?" He mumbled, eyes landing on the stuff Astrid had dropped. He sighed, "Could you not just throw your stuff down? We have a table right here for a reason."

"Stop trying to change the subject. Why would you tell her I'm just a friend? We've been dating for five years! Did you not want her to know? Who even was that?"

"It wasn't that, I just -"

"Not proud to show me off? Embarrassed?"

"Astrid, what? No! It's just -"

"I can't figure out for the life of me why you'd do that. You've always been so ready to show me off as your girlfriend. Why was this time any different?"

Hiccup ran a frustrated hand through his hair with a sigh. His arms dropped to his side in defeat as he made eye contact with Astrid. "It was Camden."

"Camden? Your _ex_? Great. Fantastic."

Astrid turned on her heel, making her way to the kitchen. She couldn't do this right now. Hiccup had told her all about Camden and how their relationship had ended. How she had cheated on him, and made him feel like he constantly wasn't good enough. How could he stand there and have a full-blown conversation with the person who hurt him like that? Camden had been his longest relationship before Astrid, and she can get trying to stay friends with an ex, but Astrid has had no contact with her ex that broke her heart. She can't wrap her head around wanting to stay friends with someone who would cheat on or use you. It doesn't make sense to her. Hiccup had acted so calm when he was talking to Camden. She remembers how Hiccup said she made him feel. Why would he carry on such a long and friendly conversation with her, while Astrid was standing right there and not even mention that he is in a happy committed relationship? One where he isn't being used or cheated on near constantly.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to make dinner so we can go to bed."

"No, Astrid." She turned the corner that led to their kitchen and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Astrid, you always do this. You always walk away when something comes up that you don't want to talk about."

"Drop it, Hiccup."

Astrid was busying herself in the kitchen. Pulling down boxes of who knows what before shoving them to the side until she found something she was satisfied with. He knows better than to push a conversation with Astrid when she's mad, and she's _furious_. Logically, he knows she has the right. If she had stopped him on one of their date nights to talk to Eret, the guy who broke her heart before they had met, he would be angry, too. A little jealous, but furious over anything else. Why couldn't he stop himself though? Why is he so set on pushing _this_ argument they're bound to have over any of their others?

"We aren't dropping this one. You can't just -"

"Can't _what_? Be mad? I think I have the right to be." She turned her back on him, heading to the sink and filling the pot up with water before headed towards the stove. Hiccup reached forward, gripping her elbow and spinning her around to face him. "Hiccup! Are you _trying_ to make me drop this?"

"Just talk to me, Astrid."

Astrid wasn't sure if it was the desperation in his voice or the look in his eyes that got her to give in. She gave a defeated sigh, setting the filled pot on the counter and leaning against it, crossing her arms over her chest. "Talk."

"I didn't tell her you were a friend on purpose. It just.. slipped my mind, I guess? It's not a good excuse, I know, and I'm so sorry. You have every right to be mad at me. I don't blame you for it one bit, but I didn't do it on purpose to make you upset. I haven't seen her since we broke up, and I think it just messed with my head a bit. I would never want to hurt you that way."

Astrid bit her lip and nodded. Does she feel a little guilty for how she reacted? Yes. She'll always feel bad when she feels anything less than happy towards Hiccup. "I… I know you didn't do it on purpose. I know you would never do that. It hurt originally because you didn't tell her I'm your girlfriend, but then finding out it was Camden just rubbed me the wrong way. It made me feel like you were hiding the fact that you're in a new and better relationship."

He reached forward, taking her hand in his. "You're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for, Astrid. I would never want to hide that."

Astrid ran a tired hand down her face and nodded. "I know that. I guess I just need to hear it sometimes." She gave him a smile, gently pulling her hand from his and gesturing to the pot still sitting on the counter. "Can I make us dinner now?"

Hiccup hummed, taking a step back and watching her as she turned. He was genuinely upset a bit that their date night got spoiled, because Astrid had really gone out for it. She's wearing one of her favorite skirts, her hair pulled back into one of her famous braids, and her favorite blue top. He reached forward, giving the end of her braid a gentle tug. "I think dinner can wait a little longer."

Astrid let out a surprised laugh, glancing at him over her shoulder. "You can't seriously be in the mood right now?"

He shrugged, smiling at her. "What can I say? You look beautiful."

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into him. He pushed her hair off to the side, placing kisses down her neck and tugging on her shirt sleeve to reach her shoulder. Astrid tilted her head for easier access as his other hand traced down her side to the edge of her skirt and slipping underneath. Astrid let out a soft moan at the feel of his hand gliding between her legs before she bucked back against him and shot him a glare. "_Kitchen_, Hiccup. I'm trying to make us dinner."

"I can think of something better to be doing."

"Yeah, me too, but we shouldn't do this in the kitchen."

Astrid felt a hand between her shoulder blades pushing her forward until she was leaned on the counter. She folded her arms in front of her for some level of comfort while Hiccup flipped her skirt up and quickly pulled her underwear down. His fingers buried themselves between her thighs and he smirked. "For someone who's so against sex in the kitchen, you're worked up."

Astrid moaned as Hiccup pushed two digits into her, curling his fingers. She pushed back against his hand. "This is.. exactly how I expected our night to end."

The room was silent except for the sounds of Astrid's whimpering as Hiccup determinedly worked to getting her off with his fingers. Astrid rested her head on her arms, feeling too much and not enough at the same time. She wanted him to carry on using his fingers, but was also more than ready for him to just take her. "_Hiccup_. I need.. I want -"

She lifted her head when he pulled his hands away from her body and heard him undoing his belt, looking over her shoulder at him and biting her lip in anticipation for what was to come. Hiccup wasted no time in pulling his cock free and lining himself up to enter her warm heat.

"Oh _Gods_." she hissed, dropping her head to her arms as he filled her.

Hiccup stilled once he was in her, his hips flush against her ass. He reached up, pulling the tie from the end of her braid and running his fingers through her hair before giving it a gentle tug. Astrid lifted her head groaning, "Come on, Hiccup. _Move_. Don't start something you can't finish."

She rocked back against him, his hand not tangled in her hair gripping her hip, trying to keep her from moving too much. He pulled back slowly and pushed back in, working his way up to a rhythm that would push them both over the ledge. The grip in her hair tightened, letting the sounds of her whimpers and moans drive him closer to his own climax. Hiccup released his hold on her hip, his hand going between her thighs and fingers rubbing her clit to help push her over the edge. Astrid had to have hers first, it was the rule.

Astrid tensed, legs shaking and back bowing. Her nails tried digging into the counter top for some kind of grip to keep her anchored as Hiccup fucked her through her orgasm. Hiccup leaned forward, resting his forehand against her shoulder as he came, her orgasm triggering his own. His hips stuttered as he filled her, the grip he had on her hips almost bruising.

They stood in silence, Hiccup still buried in her while they caught their breath. Astrid pushed sweaty bangs from her forehead before resting her face in her hands. "Sex in the kitchen wasn't too bad."

Hiccup laughed, placing a kiss on Astrid's cheek and pulling out of her. Steadying her with a hand on her lower back. "Most of my ideas aren't bad."


	2. Fellatio

**70\. "Touch me, just please, touch me."**

**A prompt from Tumblr. If anyone on here has anything they'd like to see, pease feel free to request! I'm trying to work on writing smut more.  
Also, you can follow me on Tumblr: haddockfamily**

* * *

Hiccup ran a hand down Astrid's side as she curled up against him. She sighed, spreading her fingers across his chest and dragging them down. "This is nice."

"Relaxing." He pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her crown. "I wish we had more time to do this."

Astrid pulled away from him, propping herself up on an elbow and frowning. "I hate that we've been so busy lately and have no time for each other."

The past few weeks for the couple have been crazy. It's their finals week in school and they've both been too preoccupied with studying to try and make some time for each other. On top of it being finals week, Astrid has been busier at work for the holiday season. They've been giving her more hours and she's been struggling to keep up with working nonstop and trying to squeeze in studying and spending time with Hiccup. She feels bad, just like Hiccup does. The two finally found some time together early in the morning. Neither really wanted to be awake so early, but they had decided that if it was the only time they'd have together, they would take it.

"Finals are almost over, then we can go back to spending every second together."

Astrid dropped her chin to rest on Hiccup's shoulder and she pouted. "If they don't schedule me for every second of the day at work."

Hiccup squeezed her waist. "We'll manage to find some time."

Astrid sighed in content, enjoying the feel of Hiccup's fingers on her side. It made her realize just how long it had been since they had been _together_. She hadn't realized just how badly she wanted it until his hand dropped lower, grazing over her hip. She bit her lip, eyes glancing up to his face. His eyes were closed, but he looked content. Relaxed, like he said, but, she could think of something better they could be doing.

She pushed away from him, sitting up and crossing her legs, eyeing her boyfriend the entire time. Hiccup opened his eyes, glancing at her and raising an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"I want to do something."

"Oh?"

Astrid gave him a smile as she moved to settle herself over his lap, hands against his chest as she leaned down to press kisses across his face. He followed her, chasing after to press a kiss to her lips. She smiled, pulling away and shaking her head. Hiccup sits up, wrapping an arm around her waist, his lips hovering over hers. Just as he's about to _finally_ kiss her, she shoved his shoulder so he was laying flat on his back and climbs off him.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

His eyes followed her as she walked towards the dresser and picking something up off it. His eyebrow raised as he watched her put her hair into a quick ponytail before she sat on the edge of the bed and grabbing her phone off the bedside table. When Hiccup realized Astrid wasn't going to pick up where she left off, he dropped his head to the pillow and stared at the ceiling with a sigh.

"Astrid," she looks over her shoulder at him, her eyes scanning down the length of his body before landing back on his face, "touch me, just please, touch me."

Astrid tosses her phone to the side, rolling her eyes and sighing like it was a hard task. She turned towards her boyfriend completely and tugged the covers down so she could easily settle herself between his legs. She reached for his waistband and he lifted his hips to help make it easier for her.

Hiccup sighed when he felt her hand wrap around his cock, stroking a few times before leaning in and licking from base to tip. He let out a soft moan and Astrid smirked before slipping the tip between her lips and sucking gently. A hand nestled itself into her hair and she took it as motive to _move_. He's gentle _outside_ of the bedroom, but Hiccup knows exactly what he wants and how he likes. Years of being with him, she's learned the tricks she needs to get him off quickly, or, to tease him to a breaking point. That's what she likes to do, and it's what she had been wanting to do. It had been her plan. The second she slipped him past her lips though, she realized she wasn't going to be able to tease him like she wanted. It was going to be quick, and if she was lucky, which she knows she is, he'd return the favor.

A slight tug at her hair brought her back to the task at hand. She twisted her one hand that was still at the base of his shaft as she lifted off him to take a breath, eyes catching his. She bit her lip as she continued to pump him, eyes not leaving his face. He bucked into her hand and she licked her lips, leaning back down and taking him as far into her throat as she could. She had long ago mastered deep throating, and she wouldn't lie when she said the noise he makes every time she does it is what keeps her going. He enjoys it as much as she enjoys doing it. The fingers in her hair tightened and she moaned around his cock, the vibrations getting a reaction out of him as he thrust his hips up.

Astrid used her free hand to hold him down. On a normal day, she doesn't mind him taking her mouth, but she's wanting to do it her way, which unfortunately means she won't be letting him have his wicked way with her. She held him in her throat a few seconds longer before coming up, adding her second hand to the mix and pumping him to keep the pleasure going. She took in a deep breath of air, watching his face as he closed his eyes and pushing his head back into the pillow as his back arched.

"I'm gonna cum."

Although she knows his tells, she appreciates the warning. She sped up on pumping the base, leaning in to take the head back into her mouth and sucking with just enough pressure that she knew would set him off. His hips thrust up again, but this time she didn't mind. Letting one of her hands drop to the bed to keep her balance, she pumped him with her other and took more of him down her throat, moaning to give him that extra bit of pleasure. The hand in her hair tightened again, this time holding her steady as he thrust into her willing mouth. She felt him swell before he spilled and she swallowed him down.

The hand that was buried in her hair dropped to the bed as Hiccup tried to regain his breath. Astrid pulled off him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before crawling up his body, littering kisses across his chest and neck before reaching his lips. He eagerly kissed her back, arms wrapping around her body as he flipped them, Astrid's back now to the bed. She pulled away from his lips with a laugh, hands clutching his shoulders.

He leaned down, sucking at the place between her neck and shoulder before moving down her body. His hands pushed her shirt up enough that he could nip at her hip as his fingers curled around her waistband. "It's my turn now."


	3. Cunnilingus

Hiccup's fingers curled in the waistband of her underwear, pulling them down her legs before placing a kiss on her inner thigh. He hummed as he shrugged her leg over his shoulder, and smiling at her. "I've always loved how worked up you get."

Astrid rolled her eyes, using the foot resting against his back to gently kick him as he started kissing up and down her thigh again, purposely avoiding where she wanted him most. "I think you should put your mouth to better use."

"Happily."

He ducked down and started by licking a firm stripe up her slit. Astrid gasped, letting her head fall back against the pillow. She reached a hand down, winding her fingers in his hair and accidentally tugging when his lips latched to her clit, giving a good suck. Hiccup wasn't like Astrid. He wasn't the biggest fan of having his hair pulled, but he didn't exactly mind when he was giving Astrid her pleasure.

Hiccup adjusted himself so he was leaning on an elbow, breaking contact so he could work on bringing her off with his fingers. He slid a finger into her, smirking at the moan he got in return. He bit his lip when the hand she didn't have tangled in his hair reached towards her breast over her shirt. There was something he loved about moments like this so much. Seeing her so wanton always did something to him. He slipped a second finger in with the first, watching Astrid's face as she moaned, bucking her hips against his hand. The fact he's the only one who gets to see it is even better.

He curls his fingers expertly, loving how vocal this made her. They have thin walls. They can hear everything their neighbors are up to, so they're almost positive their neighbors can hear them. He could feel guilty for the times they've probably kept their neighbors up, but with Astrid writhing on the bed, her legs shaking around his head as she grinds down on his fingers, he couldn't care less. He leaned down, sealing his lips around her clit and thrusting his fingers into her. He could tell by her breathing and the way her legs were trembling that she was close. He alternated between sucking her clit and drawing random patterns against it with his tongue before she was clutching her hair, her heel digging into his back as she arched and moaned as she came.

Pulling his mouth away, he didn't let up with his fingers, thumb pressing against her clit to keep her pleasure going. He nipped at her thigh, free hand reaching up and under her shirt, fingers finding her nipple and tweaking it, determined to make her cum a second time.

"Oh my Gods, don't stop." Astrid turned so her face was buried in the pillow, "_don't stop_."

Her breath hitched when his fingers twisted. Sometimes she wondered if multiple orgasms were a blessing or a curse. Of course, she loves every second of it, and Hiccup loves delivering it. There were times where he wouldn't stop until she begged him to.

Astrid's entire body quivered, her hands dropping to the mattress and gripping the bedding beneath her. Hiccup didn't let up, pulling his hand from her shirt and gripping her hip to hold her steady while he fucks her with his fingers. Her back arches off the bed again as she cums a second time. She calls out some variation of Hiccup's name and he smiles as he fingers her through her orgasm.

When it seemed like he was going to keep going, Astrid shook her head, reaching a hand out and pressing his face away from her. She gave a breathy laugh, "No more."

Hiccup pulled his fingers from her, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean. Astrid whimpered at the sight, beckoning him over to her. He obliged, sliding up her body and hovering over her, making no move. She clasped her hands behind his neck, pulling him down and catching his lips in hers. They kissed, tongues brushing and teasing until she pulled away, mouths disconnecting with a pop.

Astrid pushed him away, giving him the smile that melts his heart. Her eyes darted down, checking to see if he'd be up for more. Biting her lip, she reached down and gripped him, lining him up to enter her. "Well? What are you waiting for?"


End file.
